bnha_your_day_has_comefandomcom-20200213-history
Shiriko Mondai
Dakupotaru Kaiketsu, real name Shiriko Mondai, is an infamous villain and one of the leaders of the Jidai no Owari. Appearance Mondai is a fairly tall, pale young man of a slim, somewhat-lanky build. He has a bit longish brown hair (now dyed violet), combed backward (now going onto his forehead), with a forelock that goes all up to his right eye, which is violet in color. He has eyebrows that match his hair's color. In his Villain suit, he wears a formal pale white shirt. On top of that, he has a grey suit vest that goes all the way to his waist, where it becomes a frock coat. It also covers only half of his chest. Mondai wears black formal slacks with a dark brown belt. On his neck, he has a long, yet thin black tie, that goes into his vest. In his villain attire, he uses a mask that covers most of his face and has a lot of uses too, like voice modification. When he does not want to be noticed, he goes by his incognito suit, which makes him usually unrecognizable. In this suit, he wears a greyish-purple turtleneck shirt with a black non-formal vest. His hair is different and he has black glasses. Gallery Personality Personality: As a child, he’s been taught to always be polite and to have manners. This resulted in him speaking very calmly and politely to others. An intelligent and calculating opponent who never underestimates his enemy, who can get angry if he fails or something goes not as planned. Even though he's a villain, Mondai has a very friendly attitude to whom he trusts. He is often keen on helping his comrades and seldom hesitates to spend time with them. He does have a rather specific sense of humor, sometimes telling dark humor jokes. Through the series, he's come through some changes, seeing how one needs to be tough to survive in the criminal world. He doesn't necessarily trust everyone, but he has become friendlier and more sarcastic towards others. Synopsis History Mondai was born into a normal family. He had a pretty normal preschool and hardly ever had anything unfair happen to him. When he went to first grade, he made some friends and stuck with them the whole time. His life up to this moment was a happy one, you could say. He finished school and wanted to attend a high school with a hero course in it. Everything was going well, he wanted to be the protector of justice and keep everyone safe. Mondai wanted to attend a school with hero course, but there was only one free spot and two people who wanted to go there. Shiriko was made to fight a person with a rare quirk. One that would inflict injuries on touch. The winner would get a place in that school. The fight was very long and tiring. Shiriko was using his quirk attois full extent, but the other opponent used his special attack and grievously scarred Shiriko on his left side of the face. Before Mondai lost his consciousness, the last things he saw were stains of blood spread all over his body. A few days later, he woke up in the hospital and was informed that he didn’t pass and was rejected from the school. He was devastated. How a person that brutal was accepted to a hero course? Heroes are supposed to make sure those in help are alright and not afraid! If a person with that attitude was accepted and later got praised, then something with the whole system was wrong. That prompted Mondai to become a villain. In a way that society will see him. He was, in fact, a savior, who would destroy the rotten society made of incorrect heroes and create a perfect one… Events prior to the story Around 3 years before his greater career, Mondai was an active villain in Tokyo. It was there, that he learned how to do stuff properly. He was involved in smaller crimes, but kept a low profile, for the most part. That was until he met Connor. It was at his vigilante days, that he had first duel with anyone in Tokyo. It ended with a draw. A few days later he, Usui, Tensou and Connor met accidentally in an alleyway. This resulted in them forming an alliance of some sorts, which was led by Connor. They had a few more adventures, one of them involved them kidnapping a wounded Hero Student in a forest, and replacing his bone. The kid was released, but it only brought more troubles for them, which resulted in them residingino hiding for a while. The group broke apart for unknown reasons and each one of them headed their own way, except for Connor and Mondai, as they stuck together and moved their operations to Musutafu. Shiriko didn't get a criminal record, though, so he still can fit into the society without any problems. The establishment of the JnO After being in Musutafu for a while, Mondai, along with Connor, was looking for some new recruits to give an idea of an alliance a second shot. They did, in fact, find some people, which joined them, but they disappeared, without leaving a trace. After some time, Shiriko found Usui at the bar, surprised to see his colleague after all those years, he asked him to join them again, to which the latter agreed. Mondai later ordered the kidnapping of a UA Student, Tamashi. He made her join the Owari afterward. In some different occasions, both Connor and Mondai recruited people like Jammy, who later got replaced by Roman, Rose, Roman's sister, Okabe, Fox and Diablos, all of them were useful in the oncoming raid. Between them, Mondai was contacted by Zygis, who later became another leader of the group. The Tartarus Raid After deep consideration, the group decided that they had enough force to deal a quick strike to the Tartarus prison. They found every member with a fitting quirk and after extensive planning, the raid finally commenced. Each member had their assigned role. The Owari was split into two Strike Teams. Team 1 was used to deal with the oncoming forces of heroes, while Team 2 was supposed to rescue the imprisoned villains. Shiriko was in Team 2 and managed to get through every door, finally entering the room with the captured villains. He dissolved their bars and Kyore healed the rescued to make them functioning again. Afterward, he was killed by Shigaraki and Overhaul, as planned earlier due to the latter's inevitable rivalry. Soon, Shoto appeared and tried to engage the Team, before the battle was interrupted by the blast from Deku, which caused half of the Tartarus to explode. The Owari were warped by Kurogiri, before any battle between the Number 2 hero and Team 2 would commence. Either way, the raid was a success. Abilities Overall Abilities: Being one of the leaders of the infamous villain organization Jidai no Owari, he possesses some leadership skills, as he, along with Connor were the only ones at the beginning of the group. He collected a lot of new members to his cause. He is also a highly respected and powerful individual, between his ranks, with a very proficient handle on his Quirk. * Unlimited resources: '''By using his quirk, Mondai has unlimited resources for his operations, which includes buying new equipment, buildings, drones right away. '''Immense Intelect: '''Shiriko proves that he has a great mind in many situations. He usually knows what his opponent's tactics are just about a few minutes into the battle. He also develops all his equipment all by himself, using his various technological advancements and gadgets, like the Blacksaber, the JnO transceiver line or his mask. He, with the help of only a few more people, managed to come up with a successful pan that included breaking into the Tartarus and breaking out the infamous villains without any unplanned casualties in his team. Quirk '''Material Manipulation: '''The user can change the material of anything he makes physical contact with, except for the air created from an object he changed material of. For example, they can turn a boulder into a pile of sand. The quirk also allows the user to turn only some parts of the object if he wishes, not the whole thing. However, bigger objects require more energy. The user can also change the liquids only if they’re contained, for example, they can turn water to honey, only if the water was in a glass or other containment. If the user touches an object and swipes his arm upwards, he can change the material of the air around him too. If the user touches anything smaller than a refrigerator, they can manipulate it's movement too. The user must make physical contact with his skin for this quirk to work. As stated above, the bigger the object the user wishes to change is, the more energy it costs. Things like desks require very little energy, but things like a three-story building will be at his limit. Super Moves '''Insane Manipulation: Devastatious Trap: The user touches the ground around him, turning it into a circle with a radius around 7 meters filled with water or other substance. When his foes fall in, he turns the substance in it into a solid material, trapping them and maybe making them suffocate. Twice the pride, double the fall: '''Mondai slides his arm upwards, making a lot of pillars made of different materials come from the ground, under the enemies. After they reach a reasonable height, he makes them vanish, so that the opponents fall to their doom. In reality, Mondai simply turns the air around him into those pillars, which may cause some confusion among his foes. Equipment '''Mask: '''Mondai utilizes his white mask with black stains for various reasons. * '''Hiding identity: '''The mask uses a voice modulator, as well as covers most of his face. * '''Thermovision: '''It uses term vision * '''Night vision: '''It uses night vision * '''X-Ray: '''It uses a basic X-Ray * '''Scanner: '''It uses a scanner of the ground around him * '''Zoom: '''It uses zoom to see things that are far away * '''Camera: '''It can take photos and record videos * '''Small Operational System: '''It uses a small computer, as well as a connection with the Internet * '''Special Chip: '''Created by Mondai himself, it releases a burst of energy that allows him to be conscious and use his quirk for a while more. * '''Some more additional features The Blacksaber: A special sword that resembles a rapier, but is much more durable. It is also thicker and has a zigzag-like appearance. When active, it uses its special mode that allows it to cut through every material, sentient or non-sentient, unless it is thicker than the sword is long. '''An Army of Drones and Bots: '''Due to his wealth, Mondai makes up his numbers by using an army of drones and robots at his command. He controls them through either his phone or his mask. They are armed with various weapons, depending on the model used. Their size also varies. Category:Villains Category:OC Category:Jidai no Owari